Witch Boy
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: <html><head></head>please read</html>
1. Chapter 1

Witch Boy

What if Boy wonder wasn't human? But would he tell his friends or would it stay a secret

Ch 1

Every one was in the common room, everyone but Robin. "Where is Robin, has anyone see him?" ask Starfire. "He didn't come out his room this morning" said raven, not even looking up from her book. "Oh thank you Raven" Starfire said as jump for joy and flew to Robin's room.

At Robin's bedroom door,

"Robin, it is I, Starfire, may I come in?" she asks after knocking. There was no answer, "Robin, Robin are you in there" Still no answer.

"Robin, are you"

"Hey star, what's up" Robin said oddly cheerful.

"Robin, I, why are you wearing a jacket of winter"

"Oh, um, it's really cold in here"

"Oh, is that why you are wearing the goggles of winter as well"

"Um, yes" 'I totally forgot to take these off'

"Oh, alright, I was wondering if you'll like to watch a movie with me and our fellow team mates"

Robin nod. "Sure, why not"

"Glorious" said Starfire before flying away with glee

Robin shut the door as Starfire left and faces the bed.

"You should have told me she was coming"

"And where's the fun in that" said a black cat with a blue caller

Robin shocks his head and went over to his closet for a uniform

"So did Mal had any dragon flowers?" said the cat as it sat up

"No, he was out"

"Ha, told you"

Robin rolled his eyes "is there anywhere else I could get them"

"Nope, there are out of season, ha"

Robin through his snow jacket at the cat

"Ow"

"Why does he have to live in the Antarctica, why not somewhere warm?"

"Does 'Ice wizard' ring a bell?" said the cat after finding his way out from under the coat.

Robin was about finish putting on his uniform, just then someone walk through his full length mirror.

"Are you Richard Grayson?" said a male with a Mexican accent.

"Who's asking?" the cat said as he jumped off the bed walking toward Robin. The man kneeled with head to the floor. "I'm Mario Tobackei, I'm one of the wizards who are teaching you" Robin was puzzled. "I though Luck was my teacher."

"Yes, he is but not for your next few lessons"

"And what are those?" asked the cat. Mario looked down at the cat then smiled. "You are Samuel, Richard's legal witch guardian I see." He said. Samuel was a little angry because he ignored his question but was also happy because he knew him. "Yeah, I Samuel but you still didn't answer my question." Mario shacks his head." I'm sorry but that only between me and Richard for now" Mario said before facing Robin. "We start tomorrow, see you then" he said before he leave. "Could you believe that guy?" Samuel said "you can't keep thin information from me I'm your guardian for peek sake"

"My witch guardian" Robin pointed out and Samuel rolled his eyes."Whatever, you know what I mean." Robin shocked his head. "Anyway, maybe it's nothing much as usual. I'll see you later, stay here." Samuel rolled his eyes again. "Where else am I supposed to go?" 'Beside the witch world'

"Bye Sam"

"Bye" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of witch Boy. I hope you like it. **

R

Samuel strolled down the halls of the school of Witchcraft heading to Professor Hopper's office. "Mr. Hopper," the cat said as he entered the office. Professor Hopper looked up from his book which he was reading and looked the cat with a smile. "Well hello Samuel, what brings you here on this fine day?"

Samuel hopped onto the desk. "I'm here to ask you a question, do you know anyone by the name of Mario Tobackei, he said he's Richard's new teacher for the next few lessons." Mr. Hopper though for a moment. "Ah yes, Minster Tobackei, he's one of our new teachers and yes he'll be teaching Mr. Richard and Other students while Dr. Luck is out."

"Do you know what they'll be doing?"

"A couple of spells, basically just finishing off what Dr. Luck is doing, why? Normally you don't really care what they are doing in class unless it helps you with your situation." Samuel shocked his head before turned around. "It's nothing. I'll see you some other thing Professor." Mr. Hopper smiled. "Alright, I promise you nothing is giving to happen to Richard" he said before Samuel jumped off the desk and left. 'I hope so' Sam though as he ran down the hall and through the portal which led to Robin's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBreak linexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the Underworld was a tall dark castle where the Zaldor, an evil spirit lived, well trapped no less in a golden stone dragon and yes he is still alive after a couple of hundred years after his servant Zimmer, a shape sifter cannot say he is trust worthy but he was one how decided to stay nor killed by the past event (basically Zaldor just could not get to him because he was in stone and well, could not use magic, so Zimmer is alive).

"Zimmer, where are you?" Zaldor yelled through the stone, which eyes went red as he did so. "Coming Master" Zimmer answered as he ran down to the thorn room but fell over something causing Zaldor to sigh at him. "Yes master" he sheepishly. If Zaldor could shake his head he would right now. "Have you find him?" Zimmer smiled before he stood up. "oh yes master I have, but problem master is his Guardian , he seem to be on to us."

"Get rid of him then. Nothing must stop my plans"


End file.
